


Treat me Like a Lady, Fuck me Like a Whore

by VicenteValtieri



Series: Flashes [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri





	Treat me Like a Lady, Fuck me Like a Whore

Thrawn appeared as Bastet about a week after Mara's intrusion. The Academy was being set across the fields, now wild in their near abandonment. Scylla gathered food from the fields closest to the manse, but was shy of the Academy center. Luke supposed it had something to do with her mother's own prejudice, but made no mention of it. It upset Thrawn even to have them close. Allowing the training center on his property was a major violation of the place's sanctity. 

Convergence was located in the tropical band about Naboo's burgeoning middle. Food of every kind grew all year 'round. His children had never wonted for anything, though they had had to gather it themselves. Thrawn would have done it, but he couldn't leave the house, especially now that people came and went.

Luke traveled daily to the center for at least a few hours. Scylla often met him with her brothers in the formal gardens, walled like a fortress.

Coriander and Noel were fascinated by the ducks and koi fish that made their homes in these gardens, elegant in their impracticality.

"Mother is climbing the walls again, father." She told Luke, looking up from her exercise, grinding grain into meal with a mechanical mill. She moved the stones with the Force and ground flour every morning. Sometimes, she used it as a frustration tool, grinding for hours. Most of the time, she would rather be reading or swimming in the pool.

It was especially disconcerting to find that often what she told Luke was happening was literally true. He often found Thrawn on the walls or roof when he had left.

"Sometimes, I can't make myself believe you're coming back." The construct explained one night, hanging on the light fixtures above Luke's bed. Though they lived in the same house, neither had breached the physicality of their previous relationship and they did not share a bed.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

Thrawn chuffed and flipped down from the lamp. "Stop leaving."

But that wasn't really possible.

It was Luke who broached the idea of another baby after finding Thrawn pacing the ceiling of the entryway, waiting for him. "Perhaps if there was another child, you would be less nervous?"

"I wondered when you would come to that conclusion. I would have suggested it, but didn't know how you'd take it." Thrawn folded his arms. "I didn't want to push."

"Well, it's kind of useless to be shy, isn't it? I mean, we have three already."

"That would have been my thought process."

So, Bastet came to visit him in his room after Scylla and her brothers had gone to bed.

Luke looked down at Thrawn, asleep beside him. "I did wonder if you truly slept, or simply meditated the dark hours away." He laid down on the pillow and shut his eyes.

Thrawn opened his own, turning over to look at him before going back into a state nearly like sleep.

Bastet was gone in the morning, Thrawn must have decided not to wait until he was awake, but for once, it wasn't Scylla cooking breakfast.

Thrawn didn't eat. He had no need to. If he didn't need to, he might as well not since anything would be useless and it wasn't fair to Scylla to make her gather more than necessary.

But he did cook, often, and occasionally he did partake of something particularly nice.

Luke sat down at the table and watched. Thrawn was wearing a bib apron trimmed with lace. He had no qualms about the fairer sexes' clothing. "You got up early."

"You slept late." Thrawn retorted. "I'm making pancakes. Scylla is collecting fruit. The boys are still asleep."

"I see. So... about last night..."

"Mmm?"

"Did we achieve our goal?"

Thrawn paused in his work. "It's a little early to tell. My reproductive system isn't like yours. I'm still working on the first cell. It's a process of will, you see."

"Oh. I thought you would just..."

Thrawn laughed out loud. "I have no internal organs, Master Skywalker. I cannot manipulate them to form a womb. Until I have eaten something, I cannot even begin the organs needed to conceive and support a child. It's different for a construct." He often called him "Master Skywalker" when he felt that the Jedi was asking silly questions or acting particularly stupid.

Luke sulked into a cup of caf Thrawn handed to him. "So what was last night about then?"

"Do you think that just because I do not have sex organs in the way you would think, that I do not enjoy sex?" He drew himself straight.

"Oh. I didn't know. I thought-"

"That because I do not do other things normally, I would also not enjoy normal things. Assume nothing about me, Master Skywalker." He poured out several pancakes and watched the edges sizzle.

Luke approached from behind and kissed the construct's nape, causing a surprised jolt to run through him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Forgive me?"

"Of course." Thrawn answered. "If you help me make breakfast."

"Naturally. What should we have?"

"Shaak chops, eggs, and these pancakes. Get them out, will you?"

"High protein, I see."

"I'll need it for the baby."

"Baby?" Scylla came through the back door, her arms loaded with pomegranates and a melon.

"Yes, Scylla. We're going to have a new baby."

"Good. When?"

"Soon, darling. I'll let you know." Thrawn smiled at his eldest. "Go get your brothers up, will you?"

"Sure." And off she went to do just that.

Luke looked after her. "You know, even if she calls me 'father' I don't think she means it."

"Her grandfather helped me raise her. I think she thinks more of him when she thinks of 'father.'"

"I see." And there was another problem. Was he helping raise future Sith?

As if he could read Luke's thoughts, Thrawn quietly told him, "She walks the grey area of the Force. The pieces that blur and fuzz over. My children and I all will. We are creatures of shadow and light."

"I don't understand."

"It's simple really." Thrawn stacked pancakes in a single pile, making a high tower beside him. "There is not merely black and white in the cosmos."

Luke pursed his lips and thought.


End file.
